The present application is directed to an elongated tape having different frictional coefficient values along different sections of the width that is applicable for use with a head of a lacrosse stick and methods of attaching the tape to a head of a lacrosse stick.
Lacrosse is a sport that is quickly growing in popularity. Each player on a lacrosse team uses a stick to pass and catch a ball. The stick includes an elongated shaft with a head at one end. The head includes a frame that forms an opening. A net is attached to the head and extends across the opening to form a pocket for catching and passing the ball.
During a game, a player is often required to use their stick to scoop up a ball on the ground. This includes the user holding the shaft in their hands and positioning the head under the ball and scooping it into the pocket. This action often includes the head sliding along the ground immediately before the ball is scooped into the pocket and while the player is running along the field.
Because of the characteristics of the lacrosse stick and the movement of the player, the head of the stick has a tendency to dig into the field instead of sliding along as the user attempts to scoop the ball. This digging action may result in the player suddenly coming to a stop and possibly being injured. Additionally, the often results in the user failing to scoop the ball into the pocket.
Therefore, there is a need for configuring the head of the lacrosse stick to reduce or eliminate the digging action of the stick when a user is attempting to scoop the ball from the field.